1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to lighter-than-air balloons and, more specifically, to adjustable weight ballasts for tethering lighter-than-air balloons to a surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Balloons, both mylar and latex, are frequently filled with helium to render them lighter than air. Because of the lift that results, such balloons frequently need to be tied by means of a string or otherwise to an object on the ground to prevent them from floating away. Such balloons are frequently used singly or in batches both for decorative purposes as well as to celebrate various events, functions, etc. One or more balloons are, for example, frequently used as centerpieces at various functions to celebrate birthdays, weddings, etc. Such balloons typically use bright color and may be inscribed with images and/or text reflecting the nature of the event or function.
One problem with lighter-than-air balloons, as suggested, is that they often must be tethered to a surface to prevent them from floating away. This has been done in the past by using a string for each balloon that is tied at the upper end to the balloon and at the lower end to an object that rests on a surface such as a table. In those instances where objects are provided on the table to which the balloons can be tethered, such as a floral arrangement, the strings can sometimes be tied to those. However, when such objects are not available to serve as ballast for the balloons, separate weights may need to be used solely for this purpose. This has, however, presented a problem to those individuals who inflate the balloons and try to secure the balloons to a surface. Because balloons are different sizes and, therefore, have different volumes, they receive smaller or larger amounts of helium, and this results in different levels of lift.
A problem in the industry has been to provide ballasts that are sufficient to weigh a balloon down and prevent it from floating away while, at the same time, not excessively weighing them down, since more material is used than necessary for a given balloon. This results in additional and unnecessary costs. One attempt to overcome this problem has been to provide a variety of different ballasts, each having different weights, so that larger ballasts can be used for larger balloons, while smaller ballasts can be used for smaller balloons. Using different-sized weights for different-sized balloons has, however, required users to stock more than one weight. Also, when size and inventory become depleted, the other or remaining weights may not be adequate to tether a particular balloon.
It is an object of the present invention adjustable weight ballasts for weighing down differently sized lighter-than-air that do not have the disadvantages inherent in prior art weights.
It is another object of the present invention to provide adjustable weight ballasts that are simple in construction and economical to manufacture.
It is still another object of the invention to provide adjustable weight ballasts as in the previous objects that can assume numerous configurations and that can be made of different materials while readily being adjusted to a desired weight adequate to tether a lighter-than-air balloon of any given size.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide adjustable weight ballast of the type previously suggested that will allow a weight to be incrementally adjusted to an amount just greater than the predetermined lift of a given lighter-than-air balloon to thereby securely tether the balloon to a surface on which the weight is to be supported without significantly exceeding the lift of the balloon.
In order to achieve the above objects, as well as others that will become apparent hereafter, an adjustable weight in accordance with the present invention is in the form of ballast for lighter-than-air balloons having a predetermined lift. The ballast comprises at least two individual weights. First means is provided on each individual weight for selectively attaching two or more such weights to each other to form a composite weight having a total weight at least equal to the predetermined lift of the balloon. Second means is provided for tethering the lighter-than-air balloon to the composite weight. In the way, a ballast for a balloon can have its weight incrementally adjusted to an amount just greater than the lift of the balloon without significantly exceeding such weight. The individual weights may be identical and weigh the same, or an assortment of such weights may be provided that have different weights but can be attached to each other to create a total composite weight necessary to tether a given balloon.